


The Story of Tonight

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur's Coronation, Arty just became king, Best Friends, Drinking, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hamilton References, Happy, Hugs, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM!!, Songfic, Taverns, The story of tonight, everybody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: Arthur has just been crowned King of Camelot and is stressed over what lays ahead. With him mourning his father's death and the loss of Morgana's trust, Merlin is the only thing keeping him grounded.When Merlin doesn't show to Arthur's chambers after the ceremony, Arthur's heart grows heavy.So when Gwaine and Lancelot decide to smuggle the new King out of Camelot to drink his woes away, he does not argue.(Shitty summary.....I know)
Relationships: Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, but if you love Merlin and Hamilton then read on.
> 
> THIS IS A SONGFIC!! If you don't like songfics....click away.

Arthur was pacing the length of his chambers, gnawing at his bottom lip. Morgana's troops were readying for war, and Camelot was not at its strongest. He still mourned his father, but that too was not the reason of his sour mood.

Arthur Pendragon had just returned from his Coronation ceremony. 

It had all passed too quickly. One moment he was stood before his father's cold, motionless body and the next, before a crowd, dressed in finery, being praised for his strength. The gold crown on his head was heavy. Too heavy. But Arthur felt nothing but the numbness of loss as he scanned each face in the room, displaying no emotion. 

Arthur hurried to his chambers. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Merlin, he needed to feel his presence and the comfort it offered. He slammed the massive doors open and rushed in, closing them softly behind him . 

Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

The new King felt his heart sink along with himself. He slumped against the door, the crown falling from his head....and the dam broke.

He sobbed softly as he stripped himself of his cape and mail and changed into something more comfortable. He missed Merlin. His servant had promised to help him in his chambers after the coronation, so where was he?

He lay down in his warm bed and cried and cried till the exhaustion of the day took over and he succumbed to the call of sleep.

Arthur was startled awake, only a half hour later, by a whispered argument that seemed to be happening right next to him. 

"We can't wake him up. He'd never go willingly." 

"If you are suggesting we drag his sleeping form through the castle and to a tavern then you are a bigger idiot than people make you out to be." 

He sat up ramrod straight and turned his head to see Lancelot and Gwaine having an animated conversation standing by his bedside. 

"I'm not. I'm just saying we'll have to figure out how to convince him to come with-" Gwaine was cut off by the King, who was now very much awake and staring at the two Knights, an amused smile on his face.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked, eyebrows rasied.

The two other men just stood stock still, staring at Arthur with wide eyes. That was, of course, until Gwaine shoved Lancelot towards the blond and the Knight stumbled and fell onto the bed with a yelp.

Lancelot's head shot up to look at Arthur who was still watching him expectantly and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you see, Sire, Merlin said that you were probably really stressed after the ceremony and would need a break. He has tethered a few horses for us on the outskirts of the Kingdom and has gone to a tavern in a neighbouring village to await our arrival. Will you come along, My Lord?" He explained

Arthur just looked confused.

"Come on, Princess. It'll be fun. And besides, you look like you are in a real need for a break." Said Gwaine, motioning towards the tear tracks on Arthur's cheeks.

The King rubbed at his cheeks to wipe off the salty trails and spared a glare in the direction of the Knight, who just grinned innocently.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess, we don't want to keep Merlin waiting now do we." He said with a smile. A genuine smile that only grew wider with Lancelot and Gwaine's own.

.

The men sneaked out through the servants entrance and, as promised, there were three horses waiting for them on the borders of Camelot. They rode together, laughing at Gwaine's many tavern tales on the way to their destination.

They tied their horses near the one they recognized as Merlin's and walked into the noisy tavern. Nobody paid them any mind, which Arthur was glad of.

It was then that Arthur heard a familiar sound. A sound he would recognize anywhere. The carefree laughter of his lover.

Merlin.

The man in question met Arthur's gaze and beamed at him before beckoning the three to a table in a corner after a quick word with the barmaid.

Arthur walked right up to his servant and with a quick glance around to make sure they weren't seen, pulled the dark haired warlock into a quick and bruising kiss. The servant laughed when they pulled apart and they all sat with their drinks in hand. Gwaine and Lancelot exchanged smirks and knowing glances and Arthur felt his cheeks redden.

"I though you'd left me." He muttered bitterly to Merlin, who looked offended at the notion.

"Don't worry princess, Merls could never leave you. He looooves you." Gwaine added in a sing song voice.

It was Merlin's turn to blush. "Shut up, Gwaine." He mumbled, attempting a glare in the direction of the Knight who struggled to hold back his laughter.

Lancelot fell off his chair in a fit of cackles at the look in Merlin's face and Arthur and Gwaine joined him in his mirth 

After all had calmed and the four men were each on their third tankard of ale, was when Arthur stood, as though making a toast.

Instead, a melody tumbled from his lips.

"I may not live to see our glory."

"I may not live to see our glory." Lance and Gwaine drawled, half asleep in their chairs, repeating everything the King said.

"But I will gladly join the fight. For when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight."

"Let's have another round tonight." Gwaine sang taking a swig.

"Let's have another round tonight." Lance swayed a little.

"Let's have another round tonight."

.

"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you." Merlin sang softly as he stood next to his King, glass raised.

"Raise a glass to the four of us."

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us." Harmonized the other two Knights, shocking the young King.

"Telling the story of tonight." Gwaine walked up to Arthur and Merlin, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Raise a glass to freedom." Merlin extended a hand towards Lancelot, who took it gratefully.

Arms around each other they swayed in content.

"They'll tell the story of tonight." 

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek and rested their foreheads together.

"Raise a glass to freedom."

The four returned to their seats, glasses raised to the sky.

"They'll tell the story of tonight."

Merlin lay his head on Arthur's shoulder as Gwaine and Lance sang to their hearts content. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and fireworks exploded in the midnight sky, merging with the stars.

"Raise a glass to freedom."

Arthur looked at his two friends who seemed to have enjoyed themselves thoroughly and to his lover who lay against him, snoring softly. Tomorrow he would have a Kingdom to run, and to defend, but tonight he would forget his woes and seek happiness and comfort in the night.

.

.

"They'll tell the story of tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask anything....no, I have no idea what this is. Initially I was only going to take inspiration from the song and then BLAAM it's a songfic now. 
> 
> The story of tonight is one of my absolute favourites from Hamilton and every time I listen to it I always imagine Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurence and Hamilton as these four idek why.
> 
> But I hope you've enjoyed this mess and kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
